


Tiny Dancer (Or, Like, Something)

by justthismorning



Series: Tiny Dancer [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthismorning/pseuds/justthismorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a tiny person on Spencer's kitchen counter. How is this his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Dancer (Or, Like, Something)

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahaha. Yeah, this is crack. I don't even know. Importing from my Livejournal.

Spencer stared down at his counter and tried not to blink. If he blinked, he was afraid, it would just disappear and he would have to admit he was crazy. If he didn’t blink…well, he was probably crazy then too. He flipped the spoon around to poke with the rounded handle and bit his lip when a tiny “ooph” rose to his ears.

“Um,” said Spencer and withdrew the spoon.

The little lump of lavender twitched and Spencer could swear those were glasses he saw.

“Um,” said Spencer again and went to extend his hand but upon seeing the tiny flinch, he decided against it and just dropped to his knees so he was eye level with the top of the counter.

“Are you…?” he said and yes, those were red-framed glasses. And a tiny lavender hoodie. And skinny jeans, oh god. “I mean…um.”

The guy – for that’s what he had to be – crossed his arms and stared defiantly at Spencer. His little mouth scrunched up and Spencer was hit with the sudden realization that this guy was actually pretty cute. Not in the sense that little girls everywhere would want to dress him up and put him in their doll houses (although, yes, he was cute like that too), but he was attractive-cute and Spencer was going to a special level of hell now.

“I’m Spencer?” he said at last and extended his finger once more, just holding it still a little distance from the tiny person standing on his kitchen counter.

The voice that answered him wasn’t as quiet as he thought it should have been, although he did have to strain to hear it. “Brendon.” He was still glowering at Spencer, but it was softening. His stance relaxed.

“Are you…Why are you…?”

The guy dropped his arms and his face smoothed out. He looked more worried now than cross, although to be fair, it was Spencer’s kitchen and it wasn’t every day he woke up to find a tiny person stealing his blueberries, so Brendon had no right to be mad at him for dropping his orange juice and screaming like a girl.

“I just like fruit, okay?” Brendon’s voice said and if Spencer looked hard enough, he could see those little fingers twitching. “And you’re kind of tidier than the last person who lived here, so it’s harder to, uh, get things now.”

Spencer decided this shouldn’t be happening. He also decided he was never going to tell Ryan about this. _Ever_. Brendon shifted his weight to his other foot and inched toward the fat blueberry he’d been rolling across the counter when Spencer had walked in on him.

“Do you, uh, want me to, like, leave things out for you then?” No, no, wrong. Stupid Spencer. He was not allowed to acknowledge that Brendon might actually be real. He could not play along with this stupid hallucination because tiny people did _not_ live in his house, and tiny people did _not_ steal his fruit. Brendon smiled. Okay, Spencer might be a tiny bit helpless when faced with a smile like that. “Because I could, like, leave things out so you could, um, get them? Like, easier?”

Brendon’s smile widened. His stopped inching toward his stolen blueberry and instead clambered over Spencer’s fingers, which had settled on the edge of the counter palm up. It kind of tickled when Brendon tripped over his index. The weight was nothing when Brendon climbed into his palm.

“Spencer,” Brendon said and hugged Spencer’s thumb. “You are the coolest big person _ever_.”  



End file.
